I'm With You
by Daughter of Rohan
Summary: Alone in his mind, a little Hobbit feels guilt and dejection about the friend he didn’t listen to. But where is his friend now? Does he still care about him? Lyrics are taken from the song ‘I’m With You’ by Avril Lavigne. - 'I've hurt him so much.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings. Rather obvious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I'm With You**

****

_(Alone in his mind, a little Hobbit feels guilt and dejection about the friend he didn't listen to. But where is his friend now? Does he still care about him? Lyrics are taken from the song 'I'm With You' by Avril __Lavigne__.)___

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind blew strongly around him as he gazed into the murky water below him, over the bridge. His reflection stared back up at him...looking alone; afraid..._lost._ He couldn't remember what was happening anymore; or why he was doing the things he did. He gazed into the black night surrounding him. There was no moon, no stars, no nothing.

Everything just seemed to be a blur. This must be his mind...his mind as it was now. Dark, desolate...and lonely.

Another cold breeze fluttered past, brushing through his thick, dark curls and causing him to shiver a little. He wrapped his trembling hands around himself, as a protection to block out the chill. 

Silence. Everywhere was silent...

Where _was_ he? Was there anyone else here?

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**I'm standing on a bridge,**

**   
I'm waiting in the dark,**

**  
I thought that you'd be here by now. **

**  
There's nothing but the rain, **

**  
No footsteps on the ground, **

**  
I'm listening but there's no sound.**

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

He felt his teeth chattering as he shivered violently. The cold felt like sharp daggers slashing at his body, ripping doubt and fear and spilling his innocent wine along the ground. But the Hobbit didn't feel the pain.

He felt the _guilt._

He shut his blue eyes tightly as the darkness seemed to swirl around him...trapping him. He knew he was lost. He was lost...and he couldn't go back. 

Not alone. Not without help...

Didn't anyone care where he was? Or how alone?

He felt a warm tear blaze itself across his cheek at that moment; as if reminding him that there _wasn't_ anyone here for him. Not anymore.

Not after how he had treated his friend.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Isn't anyone trying to find me? **

**  
Won't somebody come take me home?**

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

He struggled desperately, trying to remember whom he had doubted...whom he had cast aside, and ignored their advice. 

He felt the sobs rack his body as he realised an awful, truthful fact.

He _couldn't_ remember his name...he couldn't remember his friend's name.

He could picture him now...curly golden hair, trusting, brave brown eyes...a friendly face. He needed him right now. He needed a friend. Someone to hold, so he wouldn't be completely alone.

But what was his _name?_

_'I've hurt him so much...'_

The tears spilled.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**I'm looking for a place, **

**  
Searching for a face,**

**  
Is anybody here I know? **

**  
'Cause nothing's going right, **

**  
And everything's a mess, **

**  
And no one likes to be alone.**

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

He wept. He buried his face in his hands and wept uncontrollably, regretting everything he had ever done that was so wrong to his friend...everything that he had ever said that was hurtful. He needed him more than ever now...

...And he wasn't here.

What was his name? Why couldn't he remember it?

"Oh, I'm sorry..." he sobbed, his words sounding choked and silent, as his tone slipped and sloped through the wind. "I'm so sorry...I should have listened...I should have listened to you..."

He tasted blood on his tongue, noticing it had shed from his lip from biting it too hard. 

He held his head in his hands, and without warning; let loose an abandoned cry: sounding furious, desperate and miserable...all at the same time. 

He didn't know where he was...why he was all alone...why he couldn't remember the name...

What was wrong with him?

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**Oh, why is everything so confusing?**

**   
Maybe I'm just out of my mind.**

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Another cold breeze blew by, causing him to drop to his knees from the misery and the struggle to stay warm. He wanted to wrap his cloak around him to shield the icy wind, but he wasn't wearing any garments. He was naked in the breeze, and all alone.

The wind teased and played with his hair, dancing with it in the wind and pulling it spitefully at times, causing more pain. He couldn't stop the tears from falling as his little body racked with his cries.

Then suddenly, he heard a voice...his friend's voice. How comforting it sounded right now...friendly, helpful...

...And full of agony.

"Mr. Frodo?"

He stared up into those brown eyes through his tears...the caring brown eyes. There was the face...the face that had been haunting his memory for so long. Now he stared up into it with his cornflower eyes.

And smiled.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**It's a damn cold night, **

**  
Trying to figure out this life, **

**  
Won't you take me by the hand? **

**  
Take me somewhere new, **

**  
I don't know who you are, **

**  
But I...I'm with you.**

**  
I'm with you.**

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"It's all right, Mr. Frodo." The voice said reassuringly, though it sounded choked with tears. "Your Sam is here. He's going to take care of you, now." 

His friend held out his hand towards him, trying to smile even though the sight before him was devastating. What a state his master looked! He had to help him now...now that he was alone.

No one else would help. 

And it was that point, when the little Hobbit looked into the dark eyes again, and then down at the outstretched hand, when he remembered. The hand seemed to provide so much comfort...so much _warmth_. Another tear trickled down his damp flesh, as he couldn't remove his eyes from his friend.

His voice sounded broken and crumbled, like it had been brought down...and couldn't get back up again. A faint smile crossed his bruised lips.

"Sam?"

He felt the hand wrap around his own...helping him up from the floor and rising him. He felt gentle arms embrace his cold body, and the sound of his friend's choked and shattered weeps as he held his master close. 

The Hobbit stared up towards the relieved face of his friend...could feel the warmth of his body against him; the wet tears falling from the eyes, and felt the soft material of the elvish cloak cover his shaking shoulders. He smiled to himself, eyes welling up. He snuggled up against the garment, feeling a heartbeat against his ear.

He was safe now. He wasn't alone.

"Sam."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**I'm with you...**

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

**~~~END~~~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Heh, yeah. I was depressed again. But anyway, I hope you like it. :) I don't write that many songfics...they don't usually end up being that good. It's obvious who the two Hobbits are, because they call one another by their names. Only I didn't. ;) Please tell me what you think!  


End file.
